


【Brujay】Can't stop the feeling!（桶生贺文，甜肉一发完）

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: *杰森在生日时向布鲁斯提出了一个特殊的要求，要求由自己主导一次，然后……失败了（生日就吃点甜甜的！）





	【Brujay】Can't stop the feeling!（桶生贺文，甜肉一发完）

杰森•陶德最近觉得自己的性生活出了点问题。

当他把这个想法告诉了自己的两位队友后，罗伊明显被一口啤酒呛到了，“你是说......蝙蝠侠没能让你爽到？”柯莉在一旁安抚性地拍拍他的背，他咳了几下才缓过来，“我早就提醒过你上了年纪的男人功能会变差！” 

“......不是你想的那样，而且布鲁斯也不算老。”杰森烦恼地说。

他不知从何说起，他和布鲁斯的性爱非常和谐，布鲁斯的床技好到出奇，又是他喜欢的人，他总是能做到把杰森操进床垫，让他哭着射出来。布鲁斯总是有这种能让自己冲昏头脑的能力，而这也是问题所在......

 

上周他因为一些事和布鲁斯起了口角，现在想来应该只是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，因为他实在想不起来是什么了，只记得自己情绪激动地争论，而布鲁斯站在他面前，一言不发地听他说话。毫无征兆的，布鲁斯突然上前扣住他的手腕，低头吻住了他。杰森惊呆了，一时间忘了刚才发生了什么事，甚至忘了要挣扎，眼前是布鲁斯湛蓝色的双眼，男人深深地吻他，摩挲着唇瓣，撬开牙关，吸吮他的舌头。杰森被吻得头脑发涨，唇齿间充斥着熟悉的布鲁斯的气息。布鲁斯的手顺着他的腰线探下去，揉捏着他的臀部。

等布鲁斯松开他，杰森已经被吻得身体发软了，于是布鲁斯体贴地将他揽在怀里。杰森靠在布鲁斯结实的胸膛上，喘着气缓了好一会儿。他抬起头，在布鲁斯的双眼中看见了自己被吻得脸色潮红、气喘吁吁的倒影，布鲁斯轻笑着问他：“这下开心了？”

杰森一时不知道该说些什么，羞愤交加，努力忽视了裤子有点紧的事实转身逃离了现场。

 

“......所以小杰鸟你是觉得到了床上就原形毕露地叫他爸爸很丢脸？”听完了杰森的描述，罗伊迟疑地问，又接着补充了一句，“我不是说你真的叫过，你懂我是什么意思的。”

“不，罗伊，我觉得杰森的意思是他想在和伴侣的相处中获得一些支配权。”柯莉温柔地说。

“支配？”杰森反复咀嚼这个词，摇了摇头，“不，公主，我对BDSM不是很感兴趣。”

“或者说，主导权。”柯莉继续说，“这和杰森的自尊心有关，我想最好先从性这方面开始教他。”

“我没有听懂。”杰森说。

“简单说，就是在性事中获得主导权，提出由你来控制局面，在对方沦陷之前，你不能再像以前那样先一步缴械投降了。”柯莉解释道。

“我觉得这对他来说有点难。”罗伊说。“突然提出这个要求会显得很突兀。”

“选一个比较特殊的节日会不会提出容易一点？”柯莉提议。

“过几天不是杰鸟你的生日嘛！趁这个机会向他提出来，成败在此一举了！”罗伊突然想了起来。

“你还有时间准备，我可以教你要注意些什么事项。”柯莉认真地说。

看着两个队友热切的眼神，杰森抹了抹脸，“好吧，我试一试。”

 

杰森推开门，布鲁斯坐在床上等着他，他爬上床，缩在布鲁斯身边，脸上表情紧绷，似乎有什么心事。

布鲁斯摸了摸男孩的头，“怎么了？”他注意到了杰森今天不太对劲，洗澡时间比平常长了很多，今晚生日宴会时也有些心神不宁的样子。

杰森的脸涨红了，然后他一个翻身骑到了布鲁斯身上，双手扣住了布鲁斯的手腕。不管了，直截了当才是他红头罩的风格！

布鲁斯有些惊讶地看着身上的男孩。杰森居高临下地注视着他，脸红扑扑的，碧绿色的眼睛像是含着水光般，“我想让我来主导一次，你不准在中途打断我！”他大声说道，“就当是给我额外的生日礼物。”

 

杰森软软的额发扫在布鲁斯的腹部，带起微微的搔痒，布鲁斯伸出手去抚摸男孩的头发，男孩埋在他的双腿之间，湿热的口腔含着他的阴茎，舌头舔舐着柱身，小心翼翼地吸吮着，一只手则向下探去，抚慰自己双腿间早已硬的发疼的性器，摩擦着发出濡湿的水声。听到布鲁斯粗重的呼吸声，杰森抬起脸有些得意地看了他一眼，然后他起身，跨坐在布鲁斯身上，温热的手掌握住布鲁斯硬挺的性器，抵在臀缝间缓缓磨蹭。

布鲁斯扶住杰森的腰身，却被杰森拍开。杰森抓住布鲁斯的手，放在自己的胸口上，引导他抚摸自己的乳头。他发出细碎的喘息，“你只要看着我就好……韦恩先生。”

杰森将龟头抵在自己的穴口，然后坐了上去。他之前在浴室里已经准备过了，因此后穴非常湿润，粗长硬挺的性器一下子就顶到了内壁深处。

杰森发出一声啜泣，他双手撑在布鲁斯饱满结实的胸肌上，慢慢地扭动着腰肢，随后渐渐加快速度摆动着臀部，用力地操着自己，快感从下体一波波地袭来，他的腰身一软，像只小猫般伏下身子，抱住布鲁斯的脖子，蜷缩在他怀里，一点一点地在布鲁斯身上蹭动着，后穴一紧一缩地包裹着男人的性器。

布鲁斯搂住杰森汗湿的头，声音饱含情欲的嘶哑，他凑近男孩发红的耳边：“杰森，你还有力气吗？”

杰森抬起头，他的表情近乎半茫然，“操我……”

话音未落，布鲁斯挺起身，将杰森按在了床上，他按住男孩光滑的脊背，另一只手抬起杰森的臀部，扶着早已硬挺的性器插了进去，用力顶弄着湿热的内壁，下身快速地拍打着臀部，杰森雪白的臀部渐渐变红了一片，先前与杰森隔靴挠痒般的交媾早就耗尽了他的忍耐力，如今他便不再忍耐，粗长的性器每每顶到最深处，杰森的脊背拱起，黏腻的内壁将他夹的更紧了。

龟头连续摩擦过他的前列腺，杰森被干得身体发软，生理性的泪水模糊了双眼，他才意识到自己失守了。

“今天是我生日！这不公平！”杰森带着哭腔不甘地猛拍床板，“我们明明说好了！”

布鲁斯的动作停了一下，热热的呼吸喷洒在他发红的耳边，“刚才是谁忍不住的？”

“那是个意外！”杰森眼睛红红地回头，“有……有本事你让我再来一遍！”

“好。”布鲁斯说到做到，他松开杰森的腰身，然后从杰森体内退了出去。

杰森挣扎着想爬起来，但是他没了力气，性器硬的发疼，突然空虚的后穴让他更加难受，此时布鲁斯在他身边又补了一句，声音中含着笑意，“需要帮忙吗？”

杰森回过头，布鲁斯跟他一样硬着，但他居然还能气定神闲，杰森终于投降了，他挫败地喊道：“现在就来操我！”

布鲁斯将他翻了过来，摩挲着他粉扑扑的眼角，然后拉开他的双腿，温柔地进入了他，有节奏地开始抽插，向前列腺的位置顶弄。杰森抓住床单，终于控制不住地尖叫出来，布鲁斯侧过头，在杰森的脚踝上不轻不重地咬了一下，他感到泥泞不堪的内壁一阵收缩，然后杰森哭着射了出来，浓白的精液星星点点地溅在小腹和胸口上。

布鲁斯低头吻住了杰森，吸吮着男孩的唇瓣，将他的呜咽声吞了下去，能听到的只有模糊的哭叫，同时下身几个毫不留情的深顶后，满满的射在了他体内。

布鲁斯将身体还时不时颤抖的男孩抱在自己的怀里，吻着他的额头。杰森想到他根本没有坚持多少分钟就被操哭的事实，简直想要捂脸逃走。白费自己和罗伊柯莉他们做了那么久准备。

“你今天开心吗？”杰森趴在布鲁斯怀里，闷闷地问道。“我是不是很奇怪？”

“没有，我很高兴。”布鲁斯揉了揉杰森的头发，“今天是你出生的日子，仅此一点就对我意义非凡。”

“……嗯。”杰森红了脸，默默地把脸埋进了布鲁斯的怀中。

 

End.


End file.
